


Shouldn’t You Be With Her?

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Grisam, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Finding out that the guy you’re falling hard for is the father of his best friend’s baby is a harsh kick to the gut that can lead to unchecked emotions and words you wished could be unsaid. But, all that there is to do in these kinds of situations is be understanding, and hope that you can explain before they run away to be alone with their thoughts.





	Shouldn’t You Be With Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see Sam tell Grizz that he wasn’t actually the father of Becca’s baby, and that he was simply a placeholder since she was embarrassed of the real one, but it never happened so… if any of you wanted the same thing, this is for you!

Grizz flicked his tongue out to wet his dry lips, jaw clenching as he wiped his red, raw eyes and fell back against the the bark of a lush green tree that towered nearby his small garden. He had to get away, even just for a little bit. Eventually, he knew he would have to go back to New Ham eventually, but for right now he would just cry it out and let himself break down. If he didn’t do it now, then he knew he might cave in at another time in front of Sam, or maybe the other football players, or the town, and his reputation as one of the tough Guard members would go down the drain over something as small and insignificant as hurt feelings.

All he could think about was that night he had slept with Sam, and then a couple of hours later when he found out that Sam was the father of Becca’s baby. It was like a movie, smoothly going from one scene to the next, highlighting the tears that welled up in his eyes, and the way his voice quivered as he spoke to the pregnant teenager on the gurney completely oblivious that he had had sex with her baby’s father. It was like he was punishing himself for letting himself slip into something that could make him happy, for once in his teenage life he could ignore the shit of the world and the pressures of high school and just be himself, love who he loved, but finally allowing himself to do just that and having him be the father of somebody’s baby was going to take him back a couple of steps. Back to the beginning, back to repressing himself and pretending he loved women—although instead of doing it out of survival, he would be doing it more so as a way to get rid of his feelings for Sam. It would have been selfish of him to love a boy who had to focus on his baby, and the mother of his child.

No matter how much he wanted Sam, he would never want to do that to him, or to Becca. And he certainly wasn’t going to make him choose between the two, that was even more messed up. This entire situation was a big, jumbled mess of their feelings versus what needed to happen in reality, and he hated it. He despised it, because for the first time in his life he was finally able to be himself and now… how could he do that when he wanted someone who wasn’t able to reciprocate without hurting somebody else? That wasn’t right to anyone involved.

A small crunch of leaves, and a soft, broken whisper brought Grizz’s gaze over to the person he was trying hard to pretend he didn’t like, who’s baby blue eyes were clouded in red veins and a clear, blurry film. It killed him to see him like this, but he knew he looked about the same, so he couldn’t feel that bad considering he felt just as miserable.

“Grizz?” Grizz wasn’t going to let Sam know that the mere sight of him brought that painful clenching in his stomach back, that the pain wasn’t just mental, it was physical as well. “Shouldn’t you be with her? With Becca? You know, the mother of your child?” He tried his best to sign it, but all he managed to get was “mother” and “child” before he realized he probably just swiveled his hands and told Sam a jumbled mess. Maybe that was how it was supposed to be, because his brain was pretty much the same. Shaky, unable to focus—the epitome of a comic character’s popup bubble when they were miserable. “Just leave, Sam. I want to be alone.”

“No,” Sam whimpered with his pointer, middle finger, and thumb out, and then closing as if it were a puppet’s mouth. “I have to tell you something… please.”

Looking towards the opposite way that Sam had come from, Grizz ignored the boy’s gaze but nodded to tell him to continue—he didn’t want Sam to know that he had to try his damnedest to keep the tears from welling over.

“Becca and I are not together, and never have been.”

That sentence was enough to confuse Grizz. His avoidance was immediately taken back as he turned to face Sam, eyebrows drawn in and tongue sliding across his lips. “What do you mean? Sam, how could you have a baby with her, but never have been with her? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“The baby is not mine. She’s embarrassed about the father, so I told her I would replace him. That’s all,” Sam confessed, stepping forward until his hand gently pressed against Grizz’s chest. Blue eyes bored into brown—he begged the shaggy haired boy to see his side, to forgive him, to hopefully be with him in which he knew they both wanted. “I promised Becca, but I told her about you. About how I… feel about you, Grizz. She gave me permission to tell you the truth about the baby.” Grizz ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure how to react. Sure, it was a promise, but he had kept this from him and made him believe that the child growing inside of Becca was truly his. He would never tell anybody the truth, but he felt odd about how others would react. About what they would think of him as a person, of him and Sam, they would judge Becca for being—probably—okay with it.

“Fuck what everybody else thinks, right?” Grizz gave in to his desires and cupped the back of Sam’s jaw with his hand, their faces inches apart, hot breath fanning across one another’s faces. And they both leaned in, reveling in the sparked touch of their lips meeting. Everything around them melted down into darkness—Grizz could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing other than Sam’s body against his, and the tree against his back. That was it. Nothing else mattered, because they were together, and they both wanted to try to be with one another. For once, choosing themselves over the thoughts of others. All of the problems that might arise with the pair could be saved for later, they would deal with it as it came. But, for now, they would rather just be here with one another and forget that they were in some parallel universe. They were just… here. Alone. Together. And right now that was all that they needed.


End file.
